


Priority

by JauneValeska



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, One Shot, Payback, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: The first thing Peter Parker did after being brought back was hug Mr Stark and say he was sorry once again. The second thing was to try and kill the guy who thought footloose was good and screwed up their plan.





	Priority

The second after the kid let go of him Tony witnessed the kid shoot webbing to silence Star Lord interrupting a reference that was older then he was. Then begin beating the crap out of the man. Tony wasn't surprised by the kid's strength or frustration but it made sense it was directed toward the other Peter. The kid was still in high school and he just experienced death and resurrection. And to have that guy who screwed up their plan that could have worked so close wasn't a good combination. 

The kid had tears in his eyes and a smile after finally taking a breath since being reduced to ashes now it was just red with rage." If I hear one detail or lyric from my aunt's youth Star Lord you'll be hanging upside down with the webs around your neck. You want to know specifically what I saw?" Tony merely watched the somewhat justified beat down. 

" Shouldn't we...stop this?" Carol asked him. Nick Fury's secret weapon and operative saved their asses in their second battle." The kid's really kicking his ass." 

" Let me watch this for a couple minutes. I want to see Quil get his ass kicked by your spider kid." Rocket stated.

" Look if he tries to use the instant kill mode, or the spider legs then we intervene." Tony told them.

" Why does a kid have that?"

" Let's just watch the fight, I'll tell you later Captain Marvel."


End file.
